En tus sueños
by Elise Michaelis
Summary: Yo, tú, Rin, Haru, ustedes, nosotros y ellos desearíamos que fuera verdad. Y lo saben. [RinHaru]


Holi~  
Ahora vengo con un fic RinHaru (L) que espero les guste. Lo había empezado desde hace meses pero me alegro de haberlo terminado para su cumpleaños n.n. Sin más que decir, el fic:

Los personajes y la historia de Free! no me pertenecen, le corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

-Agh, ¿por qué diablos hace tanto calor?

Eran más o menos las tres de la tarde y Rin todavía estaba en la escuela, en Iwatobi. Era verano y hacía un calor infernal y sentía que se derretía. Buscó desesperado un lugar donde esconderse del sol asesino; era demasiado delicioso como para morir sudado. Finalmente se decidió a entrar en la escuela.

No había ningún alumno a la vista. Se dirigió hacia a la alberca para sumergirse y poder quitarse la apatía que el calor le producía pero extrañamente estaba vacía.

-Qué raro, es mitad del verano, los chicos deberían estar aquí. Haru debería estar aquí.

Volvió a meterse en la escuela y subió las escaleras. Por más que subía no llegaba al piso en el que quería estar, aunque no sabía exactamente cuál. Cuando pensó que la escalera no terminaría jamás y las primeras gotas de sudor resbalaron por su nuca, se detuvo en una desviación y caminó hacia el pasillo. Sin dudarlo ni pensarlo, se metió en el quinto salón; la puerta no tenía número ni letrero, pero de un modo él sabía lo que encontraría. Para su sorpresa no había nadie dentro.

Caminó hasta cruzar el salón y abrió una ventana, el aire fresco le pegó repentinamente en la cara y removió sus cabellos. Estaba todo tan tranquilo que pensó podría quedarse así horas, quizá días. De pronto escuchó el sigiloso movimiento de la puerta corrediza del aula.

Ahí estaba.

-Ah, Haru.. –empezó Rin con una sonrisa amigable, pero al verlo enmudeció-. ¿¡Qué rayos!? –preguntó sobresaltado al ver al pelinegro con el uniforme completamente húmedo y agua goteando de su cabello.

Haru únicamente lo miró, y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo también con los ojos cerrados.

Rin se sobresaltó y sintió un súbito escalofrío recorriendo su nuca; la sonrisa de Haru era tranquilizante, pacífica, genuina, traviesa, dulce. No recordaba haberlo visto sonreír muchas veces, aunque siempre era a medias, un poco distante y secreta. Pero ahora era diferente, había muchas palabras para describirla.

-Haru- dijo Rin cerrando la ventana- vamos a que te cambies, podrás resfriarte y así no podrás nadar.

Se aproximó hacia él y lo tomó de la muñeca para llevarlo hacia los vestidores, pero su amigo no se movió. Por el contrario, Haru tiró de Rin para llevarlo al centro del salón, cerca del escritorio. Rin sin saber qué hacer o por qué, lo siguió sin decir nada.

Haru se posicionó delante de él, pasando sus manos por los costados de su cintura y apoyándose en el escritorio, acercando con precaución su cara a la de Rin. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, de forma fija. Justo como los recordaba, eran de un azul intenso y poderoso que le provocaba la misma sensación al estar frente a una alberca, en el agua.

-¡¿Ha-Haru?! –preguntó Rin extrañado y confuso.

De pronto y sin esperarlo, Haru rozó por un instante sus labios con los de Rin.

-¡¿Q-qué te—

Nuevamente Haru besó a Rin, ahora haciendo más contacto.

-¡Hey! –exclamó Rin tratando de apartarlo, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho mojado del muchacho.

No se había dado cuenta de la tremenda masa muscular que se cargaba Haru bajo las ropas que usaba a diario. Rin estaba más que perplejo, concentrando, en sentir cada uno de los montes y músculos que poseía Haru; tan distraído estaba en su tarea cuando otro beso lascivo atacó su boca. Rin, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, se resistió una vez más a aquello. Pero por alguna extraña razón sus manos descendían sobre la camisa de Haru hacia su cintura.

-N-no… Yo…- Rin se quedó petrificado al escuchar su voz; se oía diferente: Se oía completa y sinceramente _**excitada **_-. Haru… yo.. esto no… –apenas pronunciaba, sin querer decir más. Cada sonido que salía de su garganta, aunque fueran sílabas negativas, sonaban a súplicas de deseo. Se sonrojó.

Sus manos como un magneto fueron hacia el cinturón de Haru y lo abrieron, desabotonó despacio su pantalón y…

-¿Qué? –pudo exclamar por fin, con un tono de decepción, su ronca y grave voz habitual.

Debajo de los pantalones de Haru, estaba su traje de baño.

Haru dio un paso adelante, pegando su cuerpo al de Rin y sus pantalones cayeron con fuerza hacia abajo, después, comenzó a desabrochar los de su presa.

-Ha-Haru..- pronunció Rin sin poder detener sus manos, que también empezaban a deshacerse de su ropa interior. - _¿Quién lo diría?- _pensó Rin – _No creí que Haru tuviera tantas ganas._

Y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba de espaldas a él, sobre el escritorio y sin ropa interior.

-¡O-oye! –gritó sobresaltado y sonrojado – _No me digas que tú serás el dominante! –_pensó una vez más, avergonzado y con coraje.

Haru se inclinó sobre él, sin poder evitar el contacto de sus cuerpos. Rin ladeó un poco la cabeza para que éste no escuchara su agitada respiración, pero al sentir la respiración de Nanase en su oreja no pudo evitar voltear en su dirección.

-Rin –pronunció en un susurro – Rin-senpai –volvió a decir.

-Haru- susurró Rin también, sin embargo, el final de la frase de Haru lo alarmó, ¿cómo le había llamado?

Un "Rin-senpai" con eco sonaba en el salón de clases, como si se colara por las bocinas desde la dirección, parecido a un anuncio.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

De pronto la voz de Haru dejó de ser su voz y se transformó en una chillona y miedosa.

-¿Rin-senpai?

Rin entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con unos color turquesa, bajo unas cejas que le daban a esa cara de niño un aire de preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¿Ai? –preguntó molesto, retirándose el cabello de la cara. Había sudado.

-Rin-senpai, yo, lamento haberlo despertado pero se estaba quejando, se movía mucho y está sudando, ¿se siente bien? De verdad me preocupé.

-Yo… Estoy bien –anunció Rin lentamente, con la vista perdida en el colchón de arriba.

Todo había sido un sueño.

De pronto Rin enrojeció con una rapidez impresionante que alarmó a Ai.

-¡Senpai, quédese aquí, iré a buscar medicinas! ¡Debe de cuidarse mucho, sobre todo por el torneo contra sus amigos de Iwatobi que ya están aquí! –dijo y salió con una rapidez impresionante.

-_Si nadaras como corres…-_pensó Rin despreocupadamente, aún en la cama-. _¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ya están aquí!?_

Rin salió de su cama a trompicones pues se había enredado en las cobijas. Se levantó como pudo del piso y salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo.

En efecto, los sujetos en cuestión ya estaban ahí: Nagisa, su amigo nerd muy cercano, Makoto…

-¡Nanase! –resonó su grito hasta llegar a sus amigos.

-¡Rin-chan! –gritó Nagisa lleno de energía.

-¡Hola Rin! –saludó Makoto amigablemente.

-Buenas tardes –dijo el nerd muy formal.

Pero Rin los ignoró a todos, hasta llegar frente a Haru, que lo miraba con un semblante serio.

-¿Todavía te gusta usar esas camisetas que enseñan todo, Rin? –espetó Haru.

Rin no podía decir nada, buscó en sus ojos un indicio de algo, pero no sabía qué con exactitud. Sólo encontró esos pacíficos e inalterables cenotes viéndolo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú eres el responsable de que esté así! ¡Y no creas que voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya!

-¿Por qué está enojado Rin-chan?

-¿Qué no ese su humor habitual? –preguntó Rei por lo bajo.

-¿Ehh? ¡Rin-chan! –exclamó Nagisa sorpresivamente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando el punto que señalaba el dedo de Nagisa: la entrepierna de Rin.

El incómodo silencio fue roto por las estrepitosas carcajadas del rubio seguidas de las Rei y Makoto, Haru simplemente se limitó a mirar hacia el lado contrario. En cuanto a Rin, sus mejillas estaban rebosantes del color de su cabello.

-Ya chicos, vamos a desempacar –sugirió Makoto controlando su risa.

Nagisa, Rei y Makoto se encaminaron hacia los dormitorios, dejando a Haru y rin en el vestíbulo.

-Rin…-empezó Haru, inclinándose un poco hacia su oído. Rin se inclinó un poco hacia el lado contrario para esconder su vergüenza-. … No eres el único –susurró Haru después de un momento.

Rin se quedó impactado con las últimas frases de Haru dando vueltas en su cabeza. Ese día pintaba para ser un día brillante, y sobre todo, de lo más interesante.


End file.
